Terrine
by Pieree
Summary: Di acara pelatihan inap Tootsuki inilah ia berjumpa lagi dengannya. Ya, dalam dua wujud. Inui Hinako dan Tadokoro Megumi. Shinomiya/Hinako. R&R?


**summary**

 **Di acara pelatihan inap Tootsuki inilah ia berjumpa lagi dengannya. Ya, dalam dua wujud.**

.

.

17 September.

Terhitung sejak hari berganti dan murid-murid sampai ke Tootsuki Resort, itulah awal dari hari pertama pelatihan inap SMA Tootsuki dimulai.

Kala itu mereka semua warga Tootsuki yang terlibat sibuk. Berbagai macam murid tingkat satu kelabakan menghadapi ujian-ujian sadis per sesinya; juga panitia acara yang tanpa henti memonitor para alumni Tootsuki—sebagai penguji mereka—untuk mengawali dan mengakhiri tugasnya. Pasalnya ini sekolah masak terbaik di seantero Jepang. Sungguh tak elit jika pelaksanaan acara ini tak sesuai rencana yang telah dirancang seapik mungkin. Tapi sayang, kelihatannya daftar 'ujian' yang terpampang di jadwal masing-masing regu membuat mimpi buruk bagi murid-murid Tootsuki yang berada di sana.

Status mereka sebagai murid di sekolah mewah ini di ujung tombak.

Banyak alumni kejam yang memperlakukan mereka semena-mena. Ada ujian masak yang kalau rasa makanan itu tak sesuai di lidahnya, maka ia harus mengulang sampai diterima—dan tentu tiap ujian memiliki batas waktu. Kalau ada yang dinyatakan gagal atau tidak lulus ujian, tak segan-segan para alumni menyuruh mereka langsung pulang dari pelatihan ini. Atau yang lebih parah, langsung dikeluarkan dari Tootsuki tanpa basa-basi. Hal itu sudah dibuktikan oleh Shinomiya Kojirou, sang alumni, yang terkenal paling kejam. Satu murid sudah dia keluarkan saat ia berpidato di depan podium—setelah Dojima Gin menyambut seluruh siswa di _resort_ ini—hanya karena wewangian citrus yang menguar dari rambutnya.

Dia sadis. Semua tau itu.

Karena itulah sejak dua sesi ujian telah dijalani oleh murid-murid se-Tootsuki, waktu malam langsung digunakan untuk tidur. Tak ada yang bermain sampai larut. Tenaga mereka yang terkuras harus diisi untuk menghadapi hari esok.

Jelas rasa lelah yang mereka dapatkan tak sebesar para alumni yang kerjanya hanya duduk, memberi perintah, juga mencicipi hasil masakan murid. Terutama _chef_ Shinomiya Kojirou ini. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 20.00, pria bersurai _pink_ pudar itu meletakkan kacamatanya di atas meja.

Bangku yang dia duduki dimajukan ke depan. Kertas berisi coretan resepnya ia tiban dengan kedua siku. Kepalanya yang tertunduk dia topang. Nafasnya ia hela cukup panjang dan akhirnya dia menatap ke jendela yang terletak di arah kiri. Gorden yang terbuka membuatnya bisa mengamati suasana malam yang tersuguh di luar kamar.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia berdesis nyeri. Terlihat dari keningnya yang mengerut serta tatapan matanya yang menerawang, ada suatu percikan panas di isi kepalanya.

Kenapa? Kenapa pengurus acara tidak bilang kalau ada banyak alumni lain yang diikut-sertakan di pelatihan inap Tootsuki tahun ini? Shino berdecak. Sebenarnya dia tak masalah dengan itu semua, hanya saja, ada satu nama yang mengganggu konsentrasinya, sejak ia tahu bahwa 'wanita itu' di undang juga di acara ini. Sebagai alumni. Sama sepertinya.

Ya, dia...

Inui Hinako.

Seseorang wanita yang merupakan cinta pertamanya di masa SMA.

.

.

.

 **TERRINE**

 **Shokugeki no Soma by Yuto Tsukuda & Shun Saeki**

 **AR—Alternate Reality**

 **Pieree Present...**

 **(Inui Hinako—Shinomiya Kojirou—Tadokoro Megumi)**

.

.

 **one of one**

-terrine-

.

.

Dulu, beberapa tahun yang lalu, Shinomiya Kojirou dan Inui Hinako pernah saling mengenal—terhitung sejak Shinomiya duduk di bangku kelas tiga dan Hinako duduk di bangku kelas dua. Karena mereka tak seangkatan dan tak pernah sekelas, pertemuan pertama mereka ditentukan oleh takdir kecil nan sederhana. Ada sebuah kelas khusus dimana Shino dan Hinako disatukan. Berbagai macam murid dengan tingkatan berbeda hadir di sana. Kelihatannya kelas tersebut memang diperuntukan untuk siswa-siswi terpilih yang akan diikut-sertakan ke olimpiade masak internasional bulan nanti.

Oleh karenanya satu sampai empat kali mereka berdua bisa berada di ruangan yang sama, bahkan berinteraksi. Ya, mulanya semua hanya kebetulan; Shinomiya dan Inui secara acak dijadikan satu tim untuk olimpiade. Dan Shino lah yang ditunjuk sebagai _chef_ utama.

Saat pandangan pertama, ia pikir Hinako hanyalah gadis biasa yang membosankan. Tapi saat keduanya menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, mengobrol, memasak, dan berbelanja bahan makanan, di saat-saat itulah persepsi Shino perlahan-lahan berubah. Dia baru sadar kalau Inui Hinako adalah perempuan yang unik. Dia polos dan lucu secara bersamaan. Tak terduga, dia juga luar biasa ceria. Rambut cokelat kopi menata wajah bulatnya dengan pas. Poni ratanya menutupi dahi dan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan tak jarang membuat Shinomiya terpana saat menatapnya lama-lama. Pembawaan gadis itu anggun dan manis, walau harus ia akui, sejak menjadi akrab kadang Shinomiya jengah dengan mulut gadis itu yang menyerupai ember bocor—cerewet; tak ada henti-hentinya berbicara. Apalagi kalau Hinako sedang melemparkan ejekan canda untuknya.

Tak perlu diragukan lagi, hubungan keduanya mulai terajut sejak olimpiade selesai. Juara dua yang mereka raih di kontes bertemakan masakan Perancis itu membuktikan kekompakan mereka. Percaya tidak percaya, lama-kelamaan hati dingin Shinomiya Kojirou—karena wajah es dan kesombongannya—luluh.

Dia jatuh cinta, dan tanpa basa-basi ia nyatakan perasaannya begitu saja ke _kohai_ -nya yang satu itu saat wisuda SMA Tootsuki yang digelar di akhir tahun ajaran.

Namun dirinya yang dulu tampak tergesa. Dia melangkah terlalu cepat sehingga dengan tanpa pikir panjang Hinako menolaknya. Terbebani rasa kecewa dan patah hati yang pertama kali ia rasakan, Shinomiya berusaha melepaskan perasaannya bulat-bulat dan kembali fokus pada impiannya; Perancis dan Medali Pluspol.

Ia akhirnya berkuliah di Perancis, pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Jepang, dan meninggalkan Inui Hinako sendirian di SMA Tootsuki.

Namun nyatanya di hari ini Tootsuki kembali mempertemukan mereka di sini.

Dia, Inui Hinako, kembali bertemu dengannya. Wanita itu—yang sekarang menjabat sebagai _owner_ restoran Jepang—tersenyum lembut padanya, saat mereka pertama kali berjumpa di dalam bis khusus alumni menuju Tootsuki _resort_. Hinako sempat menyapanya, tapi ia hanya bergumam singkat sebagai sahutan. Dalam diam saat ia duduk di bangku kosong di sebelahnya, Shinomiya pun terus memalingkan wajah. Menyembunyikan raut gugup yang mati-matian dia tahan, serta jantungnya yang berdebar.

Namun tidak. Dia tidak suka ini. Hinako adalah masa lalu.

Ia tak ingin kejadian wanita itu menghancurkan hatinya kembali terulang.

Ia harus menutup hatinya rapat-rapat.

.

.

 **ter-ri-ne—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Dan paginya, ketika Shinomiya akan menjalani hari sebagai penguji sesi pertama di hari kedua, pria berkacamata itu menemukan satu fakta baru yang membuat dirinya semakin mengingat masa lalunya.

Yaitu seorang siswi berambut biru _navy._ Rambut panjangnya juga sama seperti Hinako, hanya saja yang ini dikepang dua. Murid itu tak lain adalah Tadokoro Megumi.

Sejak pertama kali masuk ke kelas, murid-murid yang ada di sana menyambutnya. Tak ada satu pun yang ia lirik, selain dia. Si pemalu Tadokoro. Gadis itu menatapnya cemas, bibir bawah yang digigit, juga kedua tangannya dia tekuk di depan dada—saling menggenggam cemas. Shinomiya sampai harus berhenti berjalan untuk menatapnya.

Itu pose yang dipakai Inui Hinako saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Saat keduanya berhadapan, dan Shinomiya yang enggan memberikan telapak tangan saat ia menyebutkan nama. Oh, betapa bencinya ia saat _scene_ tujuh tahun yang lalu itu kembali teringat. Terlebih lagi saat ia lihat wajah gadis tersebut. Dia memang masih tingkat satu, tapi jelas poni, gerakan, dan wajah pucat yang manis itu benar-benar mirip dengan Hinako saat dia muda dulu.

Shinomiya berdecak dan kemudian duduk sofa yang terletak di depan ruangan. Masih dengan memandang Tadokoro di balik kacamatanya, dia menghela nafas dan memulai ujian.

Hari ini ia perintahkan semua murid di kelas mengikuti resepnya untuk memasak Terrine Sembilan Sayuran. Itu resep yang dibuat sendiri oleh Shinomiya. Menggunakan perpaduan sayur-mayur pilihan yang dimasak dengan teknik unik khas Perancis. Dan saat ujian sesi ini dimulai, semua murid langsung berlari dari tempatnya—berebut meja yang menyediakan sayur segar yang telah ia siapkan. Dari tempatnya duduk, Shinomiya memperhatikan semua orang. Bocah lelaki dengan rambut merah jabrik keluar dari kerumunan dan beralih ke kompor untuk memasak. Murid-murid lainnya juga.

Tapi jelas seperti dugaannya ada juga satu-dua orang yang tak terbiasa berebut bahan seperti itu. Dan salah satunya adalah dia, Tadokoro Megumi.

Shinomiya mendengus sinis.

Dia jadi ingat kalau dulu, saat ia tak sengaja mengamati Hinako di kelasnya—jaman ia masih di tingkat tiga—gadis itu sama sekali tak bisa mengatasi kerusuhan ini; berebut bahan. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan terlihat lemah membuatnya dengan cepat terdorong ke sana-sini. Bahkan pernah suatu saat ia lihat Hinako terjatuh di lantai akibat ada teman sekelas yang mendorongnya begitu saja. Jadi pada akhirnya dia cuma kedapatan bahan sisa yang kurang bagus dan harus mendapat nilai C untuk itu.

 **Prang!**

Dan kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi. Tadokoro baru saja terjatuh dan melepaskan nampan besinya di lantai. Dia baru saja terdorong seseorang dan terhempas di lantai.

Benar-benar sama.

Dan ini semua membuatnya kian memikirkan Hinako yang berada di ruangan berbeda, menguji murid-murid seperti dirinya. Lagi dan lagi, Shinomiya berdecak. Gadis itu dan Hinako memiliki banyak kesamaan. Dan mungkin, sebagai rasa terima kasih yang setimpal, mungkin dia harus melakukan sesuatu...

...untuk menyingkirkan gadis itu dari pandangannya.

.

.

 **ter-ri-ne—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Dua jam berlalu, detik-detik penilaian dimulai.

Banyak murid yang berbaris di depan Shinomiya dengan menawarkan hidangan _terrine_ mereka yang masih hangat. Pria itu tanpa mencobanya satu-satu. Merasakan resepnya di tangan orang lain dengan satu kali gigitan, lalu langsung memberikan keputusan yang tak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Kau dikeluarkan."

Itulah kalimat tersadisnya. Rasa yang tak sesuai selera membuatnya langsung mengeluarkan murid tersebut dari Tootsuki. Ya, bukan hanya keluar dari _pelatihan inap_ ini saja, melainkan dari _sekolah_.

Seorang laki-laki menjerit tak terima. Pria itu menghinanya habis-habisan tapi Shimoya tak menghiraukan. Ia selalu serius dengan kalimatnya, dan ia tak peduli dengan reaksi orang-orang tak penting itu. Murid yang tak bisa memasak memang seharusnya tak berada di Tootsuki.

"Kau lolos." Ucapnya ke murid berkaus hitam panjang yang bertuliskan Yukihira. Dan kalimat itu juga berlaku untuk murid-murid lain yang rasa _terrine_ -nya +75% mirip dengan masakannya.

Hingga setelah murid yang mengantri di depannya hanya tersisa satu, Shinomiya memberikan separuh senyumnya ke gadis itu. "Giliranmu..." Tadokoro Megumi menatapnya cemas. "Kulihat kau mengambil kubis yang teroksidasi, hm?" Tanyanya memastikan. Mata Tadokoro yang memandangnya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Baiklah, kita lihat bagaimana rasanya..."

Tadokoro dengan gugup membuka hidangannya. Dari penampilan _terrine_ yang dia tampilkan, ini memang persis seperti apa yang dia deskripsikan di kertas resep. Tatanannya rapi. Tak ada cacat. Potongannya pun pas dan tumpukan sayurannya sempurna. Shinomiya jadi tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia malah semakin bersemangat untuk mengeluarkan gadis ini dari Tootsuki—apa pun alasannya.

Shinomiya pun memotong salah satu bagian sayur. Tentu di bagian kubis. Dia pun memakannya dan terdiam.

Di sana hanya ada Tadokoro yang menunggu kalimatnya dengan jantung berdebar, juga dengan mata Yukihira Soma yang mengawasinya.

Enak. Tapi...

"Kau... dikeluarkan."

Tadokoro terbelalak. Makanannya tak lolos dan dia dikeluarkan.

"Kau mengubah resepku."

.

.

 **ter-ri-ne—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Shinomiya Kojirou melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Dia menampilkan wajah kesal saat mengalami hal yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya setelah ia menggagalkan seorang murid perempuan—mengirimnya keluar dari Tootsuki. Hal itu disebabkan oleh Yukihira Soma. Bocah itu membela Tadokoro Megumi. Bahkan sampai menyalahkannya sebagai _chef_ yang menyediakan kubis tak berkualitas di meja bahan, juga yang paling membuatnya terkejut, sampai melemparkan tantangan untuk melawannya melalui _shokugeki_ agar dapat menggagalkan keputusannya mengenai Tadokoro yang dikeluarkan. Awalnya Shinomiya marah, namun Dojima Gin dan Inui Hinako yang nyatanya mencuri dengar permasalahan mereka dari sela pintu yang terbuka membuatnya—dan dua murid yang terlibat itu—ke ruangan sang direktur di lantai atas. Mereka pun disidang.

Shinomiya menghela nafas berat—lebih karena kehadiran Hinako di sini.

Ini semua baginya menyebalkan.

"Lalu apa yang kalian permasalahkan di sini?" Dojima menatap Shinomiya dan Soma bergantian.

"Iya, _terrine_ Tadokoro- _chan_ enak kok..." Hinako yang baru mencicipi masakannya menimpali.

Shinomiya menjawab cepat. "Dia mengganti resepku untuk memperbaiki kubisnya. Dan sebagai penguji, aku bebas mau bertindak seperti apa."

"Tapi tetap, aku tidak bisa terima."

Soma kembali memberi perlawanan. Dia tak ingin Tadokoro pergi begitu saja hanya karena alasan sepele itu. Karenanya dengan perundingan dan keputusan akhir yang berat, Dojima mengizinkan mereka bertanding. Tapi tidak dengan cara _shokugeki_ —melainkan dengan tanding masak dua lawan satu di dapur khusus bawah tanah Tootsuki _resort_.

Shinomiya Kojirou vs Yukihira dan Tadokoro.

Juga syarat tambahan; di regu Soma, Tadokoro lah yang harus dijadikan _chef_ utama.

Dan itu semua pun disetujui oleh dua belah pihak.

 _Deal_.

.

.

 **ter-ri-ne—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Sepanjang sisa hari ini, Shinomiya berniat beristirahat di kamar. Dia akan gunakan waktu dua jamnya yang berharga dengan baik, sebelum pertandingan melawan bocah-bocah ingusan itu dilaksanakan di dapur bawah tanah. Shino hanya perlu memastikan resep mana yang sekiranya akan dia gunakan. Cukup resep sederhana. Tak perlu resep andalan. Hanya saja di tengah jalan, ada seseorang yang menarik baju putihnya dari belakang. Shinomiya menoleh dan jantungnya tersentak saat ia dapati Inui di sana.

"Hina..." Ia berbisik pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Namun dengan memaksakan diri ia berdeham dan memandangnya sengit Hinako. Tak lupa sambil melepaskan tangan putih itu dari pakaiannya. "Ada apa, Inui?"

" _Inui_?" Hinako cemberut. Waktu SMA kan Shinomiya memanggilnya langsung dengan nama kecil. "Sudah lama tak berjumpa masa hubungan kita kembali jadi _stranger_ sih? Menyebalkan~"

Shinomiya berniat menghiraukan protesan kecil Hinako dan lanjut berjalan, namun tangan pria itu terlebih dulu dipeluk olehnya. Shinomiya jelas terbelalak dan berdiri mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Ingin melepaskan pegangan wanita itu lagi, tapi sulit.

Jadilah pemuda berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu menghela napas. Menatap Hinako erat-erat dengan pandangan datarnya. "Apa maumu?"

Hinako tersenyum simpul dan melonggarkan pegangannya, kali ini ia lebih mengaitkan jemarinya di tangan Shino. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin menyapa sahabat lamaku. Boleh, kan?"

 _Sahabat._

Sejak kapan mereka bersahabat?

Walau terasa sakit senyuman Hinako langsung menyembuhkannya. Sedikit.

"Ya. Kita memang banyak bertemu dengan teman lama di sini." Balas Shino, datar. "Karena itu, lebih baik kau lepaskan aku. Aku ingin istirahat di kamar."

"Boleh aku ikut? Aku mau ngobrol."

"Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah, Kojirou..."

"Jangan panggil aku Kojirou.." Ucapnya sinis, langsung menghilangkan senyum di bibir manis _chef_ masakan Jepang itu. Hinako pun tertawa gugup dan mengetuk pelipisnya sendiri sambil meringis. Pegangan Hinako pun terlepas begitu saja.

"Maaf. Aku sok kenal, ya?"

Shinomiya tak menghiraukannya lagi. Dia berjalan maju dengan angkuh ke depan. Namun saat ia sadar tak ada sosok manis itu yang mengikutinya lagi dari belakang, dalam diam Shinomiya menoleh. Di sana Hinako terdiam. Dengan pandangan terluka menatapinya tanpa henti. Pria berambut _faux hawk_ itu memejamkan mata sesaat, lalu ia menggerakan tangannya—gerakan mengajak.

"Kalau kau mau mengobrol sebentar, kuizinkan."

Kecerahan di bola mata ungu Hinako pun berbinar. Ia tersenyum lebar dan melangkah maju.

.

.

 **ter-ri-ne—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Jam lima sore ini Shinomiya baru saja selesai mandi di ruangan yang tersambung dengan kamarnya. Untuk celana dia sudah memakainya dari dalam, namun karena lupa membawa baju, mau tak mau ia harus keluar dengan baju handuk. Tubuh bagian dadanya sedikit terlihat, namun ia tak mempedulikannya. Toh, Hinako juga sedang serius memperhatikan catatan resepnya di meja tanpa sedetik pun menoleh kepadanya. Mana mungkin wanita itu sadar kalau keberadaan mereka yang berada di kamar hotel sedikit _memancing_ instingnya sebagai seorang pria? Tapi sudahlah, Hinako masih terlalu suci untuk berpikir ke arah sana. Jadi saat Shinomiya melewatinya, ia hanya bertanya pelan. "Sudah selesai?"

Karena memang Hinako tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai seorang _pria_.

"Ya." Ia menjawab singkat, lalu mengambil baju dan kacamata. Niatnya memakai baju seragam memasaknya lagi—karena nanti ia akan ada tanding—tapi karena malas dia baringkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas kasur. "Kau perlu apa? Bilangkah sekarang."

Hinako menutup catatan Shinomiya. Berhubung di hadapannya ada kaca, Hinako membenarkan kuncirannya yang longgar dan menatap pria itu yang sedang memejamkan mata dari refleksinya di cermin. "Aku hanya ingin sedikit bernostalgia dengan teman lama." Lalu dia tersenyum ramah. "Apa kabarmu? Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu."

Dan Shinomiya tak tau ia harus membalas apa.

"Ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau sudah menjadi koki dari restoran buatanmu sendiri, ya? _Sugoi nee_ , cita-citamu sejak SMA sudah tercapai..."

"Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau tak punya restoran juga, Inui."

Hinako tertawa kecil. Tapi bukan menertawakan kalimat Shino, melainkan tentang kata terakhir yang pria itu ucapkan. " _Inui_... lagi?" Dia merendahkan intonasinya. "Jadi kau memang sudah tak menganggapku sebagai temanmu ya, Shinomiya- _senpai_?"

 _Shinomiya-senpai_. Ya, itu balasannya. Kalau pria itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Inui, maka ia juga akan menggunakan sebutan lamanya saat mereka belum terlalu akrab. Adil, bukan? Tapi... kenapa Shino sesombong ini—sampai tak mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Hinako_?

Shinomiya masih bungkam. Dan Hinako meneruskan. "Apa _Senpai_... masih tak suka dengan jawabanku dulu?"

"Sudahlah. Jangan kau bahas."

Tampaknya itu pembicaraan yang cukup tabu di antara mereka. Hinako tersenyum sedih. "Sebenarnya, aku cuma ingin bilang..." Lalu dia menegakkan posisi duduknya, langsung _to the point_. "Sejak melihat kedua anak itu—Yukihira Soma dan Tadokoro Megumi—aku jadi mengingat suatu hal yang menyenangkan..." Katanya. "Itu kurasakan saat kemarin; saat aku menguji mereka. Interaksi keduanya saat memasak tidak tahu kenapa mengingatkanku pada sosok dua anak kecil; seorang _kohai_ dan _senpai-_ nya saat masa olimpiade masak Tootsuki. Terlebih lagi hari ini aku juga mencicipi _terrine_ -nya."

"..."

"Kau ingat kan _Terrine_ Sembilan _S_ ayuran?" Ucap Hinako hati-hati. "Aku rasa mungkin kau tak sengaja memilihkan resep makananmu pada ujian mereka, tapi yang aku ingat, itu juga merupakan menu andalan yang kita berdua buat saat olimpiade." Katanya dengan wajah berbinar. "Saat memakan _terrine_ buatan Tadakoro, aku benar-benar teringat padamu, Shinomiya- _senpai_..."

Perlahan, Shinomiya membuka kedua mata _amber-_ nya.

"Karena dulu kau lah satu-satunya _Senpai_ yang selalu membimbingku. Apalagi saat aku memilih bahan makanan yang kurang segar. Karenanya, saat itu aku merasa: kalau melihat Tadakoro, aku seperti melihat diriku dulu sewaktu SMA."

Suasana di kamar mewah ini hening sebentar, lalu mendadak Hinako menutupi bibirnya dengan tangan. " _G-Gomen_... apa aku kebanyakan bicara? Sebenarnya... aku cuma ingin bilang seperti itu, jadi..."

"Bilang saja kau ingin merayuku untuk tidak mengeluarkannya dari Tootsuki."

"E-Eh?" Hinako mengerjap. "Iya, kah? Tapi aku memang menyukainya masakannya kok."

Shinomiya tak lagi merespons dan Hinako kelabakan rencananya gagal—lagi pula kenapa niatannya ketahuan seperti ini? "T-Tapi, yaa... aku serius ingin tahu perkembangannya di Tootsuki. Kan sayang sekali kalau bakat yang ia miliki tak diasah di sini. Apalagi Tadokoro Megumi itu benar-benar seperti cerminanku sewaktu SMA..." Lalu ia tertawa garing.

 _Cerminan Inui Hinako sewaktu SMA_ , ya?

Shinomiya mengusap wajahnya sekali.

Ia juga berpikir sama.

"Anak itu justru mengingatkanku pada gadis yang dulu pernah menolakku tanpa berpikir dua kali..."

Mendadak Shinomiya yang dari tadi tiduran di kasur _queen size_ itu bangkit. Tatapannya lurus ke cermin yang dipandangi Hinako. Wanita itu kaku sendiri saat topik itu di bahas. Pada akhirnya Inui menoleh dan membiarkan kedua mata mereka bertemu secara langsung.

"Apa..." Hinako menelan ludah. "Apa karena itu kau membenciku, _Senpai_?"

Shinomiya lantas berdiri dari kasur. Dengan langkah yang cukup pelan ia hampiri Hinako yang masih duduk di sofa meja rias dan ia menunduk; sekalian meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing lengan bangku. Hinako terperangkap. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memundurkan kepala saat wajah Shinomiya mendekatinya hingga kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah peka atas perasaanku ini, hah?"

Hinako menatap Shinomiya, gentar.

"Aku memang membencimu, namun jauh sebelum itu, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Dasar bodoh..."

Shinomiya tarik kepala Hinako dan menempelkan bibirnya sekilas pada wanita itu. Sebuah ciuman singkat yang perlu keberanian besar untuk melakukannya.

Wajah Hinako memerah saat itu, dan Shinomiya meneruskan.

"Dan demi kau—juga karena segala omongan tak pentingmu—akan kubatalkan keputusanku untuk mengeluarkannya."

.

.

 **ter-ri-ne—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Sore menjelang malam, akhirnya duel Shinomiya vs Yukihira dan Tadakoro berlangsung. Di sana sudah ada Dojima Gin, Inui Hinako, dan tiga alumni lain yang ikut bergabung—mereka ditunjuk sebagai juri. Tanpa senyuman Shinomiya Kojirou berdiri di hadapan kedua muridnya. Memasang wajah dingin seperti biasa. Sedangkan Tadokoro pun masih panik dan Soma berusaha menenangkannya.

Namun nyatanya saat pertandingan dimulai, Shinomiya terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat. Dari hasil masakannya yang bernama _chou farci_ sudah saja dapat ditebak bahwa pria itu memilih resep masakannya yang paling mudah. Dia hanya lebih berkonsentrasi pada hiasan makanannya agar terlihat lebih cantik.

Setelah masakan Tadokoro cs selesai, akhirnya giliran para juri mencicipinya. Para alumni dengan khidmat menikmati dan komentar indah pun melantun dari mulut semuanya. Cuma Hinako yang mati-matian menelan ludah lapar karena tidak diberikan jatah oleh Shinomiya—karena dia yang terlalu heboh mendukung Tadokoro.

"Shinomiya- _senpai_ jahat..." Pipi Hinako menggembung. Shinomiya masa bodoh.

Setelah selesai, akhirnya masakan dari regu Tadokoro dibuka. Kini semua yang ada di dalam dapur bawah tanah itu terkejut karena jelas _terrine_ lah yang dia lihat. Sekilas terlihat sama dengan _terrine_ di resep Shinomiya, namun buatan Tadokoro memiliki cita rasanya sendiri. Semua juri memakan dan memujinya. Mereka ibarat lupa _chou farci_ buatan Shinomiya dan mendewa-dewakan masakan buatan Tadokoro dan Soma ini. Oke, memang _chou farci_ buatannya yang tadi sengaja ia rendahkan kualitasnya—ini demi janjinya dengan Hinako. Tapi jelas reaksi para juri kali ini aneh. Terrine yang mereka makan seolah masakan terlezat di dunia. Shinomiya pun menatap masakan itu dengan tatapan sengit.

Apa bedanya _terrine_ ini dengan _terrine_ yang gadis itu buat tadi siang? Rasanya pasti sama.

Karenanya Shinomiya mencoba mencicipinya dan...

"—!"

...di saat itulah ia harus menerima kekalahannya dengan ikhlas.

Hebat _._ Walau serupa namun berbeda, _Terrine_ yang Tadokoro buat benar-benar mengingatkannya pada _terrine_ yang dimasak olehnya dan Hinako di olimpiade internasional tujuh tahun yang lalu. Cita rasanya pas, ah, bukan pas, bahkan lebih. Resep terrine mereka lebih indah dibanding resepnya yang ia tulis saat ujian sesi pertama tadi pagi.

Dojima pun memutuskan untuk memenangkan tim Tadokoro di _shokugeki_ ini. Siswi itu tak jadi dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Semuanya bersorak senang. Terutama Tadokoro, Soma dan Hinako. Cuma Shinomiya yang diam di sana. Namun lama-kelamaan ia memalingkan wajah dan tersenyum kecil.

Toh, sekalipun ia memang sengaja tak memenangkan diri, dia bangga memiliki murid yang sepintar ini.

Ah, dan juga... ia menepati janjinya pada Hinako.

.

.

 **bonus**

.

.

"Jadi hasilnya... keputusanmu untuk menggagalkan Tadokoro Megumi dibatalkan, ya?"

Hinako yang saat itu berjalan di sebelah Shinomiya berkomentar pelan. Dia merilis senyum dan mengguncang pelan tangan Shinomiya. "Baguslah. Mulai sekarang jangan sering-sering mengeluarkan murid, ya. Jadikan pembelajaran saja. Jangan sampai ada murid yang mengalahkanmu lagi di _shokugeki_ —a-aw!"

Kalimat Hinako terhenti karena Shinomiya yang mencubit pipinya. "Aku sengaja mengalah—ingat. Dan kulakukan itu demi kau. Kalau kau tidak menyuruhku meloloskan Tadokoro, mungkin aku tak akan segan mengalahkan _terrine_ modiifikasi buatannya."

"Bhuu, Shinomiya- _senpai_ sombong."

Shinomiya memutar bola matanya. Ia tak begitu ambil peduli dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya—tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk meninggalkan Hinako sendiri di koridor. Tapi sebelum ia membuka pintu, pria bertubuh tinggi itu menatapnya dan memanggilnya pelan.

"Hinako..."

Hinako menoleh dengan sentakan kaget. Poni ratanya yang tertata miring ikut terayun karenanya. Mulutnya menganga saat ia mengingat ulang panggilan Shinomiya.

 _Hinako_ ya, katanya?

"Y-Ya, _Senpai_?"

"Setelah pelatihan inap ini... apa kau punya waktu?"

"E-Eh?"

Shinomiya menatapnya lurus. "Sebagai ganti _chou farci_ yang tidak kuberikan kepadamu, kalau kau mau, aku ingin menggantinya dengan acara makan malam. Pikirkan, dan berikan jawabannya padaku besok pagi." Shinomiya masuk ke kamarnya, dan meninggalkan Hinako yang masih diam di depan pintu.

Detik demi detik terlewat, wajah polos Hinako memerah drastis. Susah payah dia tutupi pipi tembamnya dengan kedua tangan.

Dan lain sisi, Shinomiya yang masih berdiri di balik pintu melakukan hal yang sama. Salah satu tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

 **the end**

.

.

 **my note**

 **Cerita AR yang dimodifikasi dan dikurangi di sana-sini. Plotnya juga loncat-loncat. Tapi yang jelas, cuma ada satu yang mau aku kasih tau: Shinomiya di SnS keren paraaah :'( :'( /nangis.**

.

.

 **warm regards,**

 **Pieree...**


End file.
